Halloween
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are alone in the tower on halloween night...something is bound to transpire!  not my best work, but please...NO FLAMES! thankyou DD


**Hey guys Spidey here!**

**So in celebration of the Halloween spirit, I decided to make a BBRAE story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own teen titans or the movie Planet of the Apes or any of its spin-offs.**

**Now that that's out of the way….**

**Enjoy!**

****

It was Halloween night, and the Titans had all gone out to trick-or-treat.

All except for Beastboy and Raven,

Beastboy stayed home because he was feeling a bit under the weather after their recent fight with Plasmus, where the poor boy got soaked in goo. (Shudders)

And Raven….well, you never questioned her…..

Raven was meditating in her room and had been for the past couple of hours.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

She floated down softly onto her bed and slowly opened her eyes before stretching out her stiff muscles.

"I could go for some tea." The empath mused, before walking out of her room toward the common room.

As she entered the common room doors and made her way to the kitchen, she looked over to the living room and saw a silhouetted head on the couch watching a movie.

'_must be beastboy, but what's he watching?"_

Raven walked over and stood by the couch, trying to see if she could figure out what the movie was.

After 5 minutes of watching and no success, she turned over to ask the changeling but when she turned she saw a small chimp sitting there and shrieked in fright falling to the floor.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

"Raven! Are you ok?" Beastboy asked, as he hopped over the couch to help her up.

Raven rubbed her head as she accepted the young titan's help.

"I'm fine, but why were you a chimpanzee? And what are you watching?" she asked.

Beastboy looked over to the screen, where several apes were taking a human captive.

"Oh, I'm watching planet of the apes, I thought I could have a planet of the apes-a-thon while everyone was out, and to answer your question, I guess I kind of just shift while I'm watching it….it's one of my favorite movies."

Raven nodded.

Beastboy smiled "Would you like to watch it with me?"

Raven heard a whistling sound and looked over to see that her kettle was ready.

She walked over and made her tea, before sitting down next to the jade-skinned prankster.

"So what's it about?" she asked the boy before taking a sip of her tea.

"The human species has been overrun and are now the submissive group to Apes who have become the alpha group or dominants."

She looked over at him, surprised by his intelligent answer.

"Why?' she asked,

"Because of Chaos Theory, unknown causes and natural events out of human control caused a natural disaster that had a ripple effect, causing the ultimate downfall of the human race into primeval society and the rise of the apes."

She openly gaped at him, before she turned her attention back to the movie,

They continued to watch it, Raven asking Beastboy some questions about it to which he'd thoroughly answer her question and they'd turn back to the movie.

It was nearing the end of the movie where the Astronaut Taylor and Nova were walking the shore and they saw the remnants of the Statue of Liberty.

"So wait, they were on earth the entire time?" Raven asked.

Beastboy nodded, "Well sort-of, they kind of used string theory, using the string world sheet so they could travel across a two-dimensional plane, traveling forwards in space and time. So it IS Earth, just a parallel Earth in a parallel time."

He got up to put in the second movie when Raven asked him

"How do you know all this?"

He turned to her confused, "Know what?"

"All this stuff about science and physics!" she gestured with her arms.

He shrugged, and turned around to insert the DVD before he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well…..both of my parents were researching biologists, so I guess their love of science kind of rubbed off on me."

She looked at him shocked.

"Your parents were biologists?"

He smiled and nodded.

As they watched the film, they talked about his family, how he was with them on an expedition in Africa and was bitten by a green monkey and was infected with Sakutia, where his parents used an experimental antidote on him which gave him his powers, and how shortly after his family died in a boating accident.

The entire night, they watched Planet of the Apes Movies, and shared a lot about themselves. Like how Raven loved Edgar Allen Poe, but secretly loved reading Fairy Tales by The Grimm Brothers and How Beastboy loved physics and wanted to become a biologist like his parents when he became older.

It was late at night when the other titans arrived home.

"Oh, that was most marvelous! Can we go do the Trick-Or-the-Treating next year on the eve of hallow?"

Just as Robin was about to respond he saw two heads on the couch in the common room.

He walked over and saw beastboy asleep, with raven asleep on his shoulder. Both of them wearing content smiles on their faces

Robin motioned for the other titans to be silent, and slowly they all crept out of the room, leaving the two titans to the warmth of each other.

**-Two months later-**

It was Christmas Morning and the Titans were passing out their gifts.

All the other titans had opened their presents, so it was down to Beastboy and Raven to make the final gift exchange.

They shyly handed each other their gifts and began opening them up.

Raven finished un-wrapping her gift first and softly smiled as a blush painted her cheeks. Inside, laid a series of fairy tales by the Grimm Brothers. She looked up to see beastboy just opened his present.

Raven had gotten him the new Planet of the Apes movie, Rise of The Planet of the Apes and two books, one on Physics and another on Biology.

They smiled at each other and were about to say thanks when Starfire shouted, "Oh! Friend Raven, Friend Beastboy you are both standing under the Mistletoe!"

They both looked up to find that sure enough, they were.

Blushing, they both leaned forward, and shyly kissed.

It was the first of many to come.

**END**

**YAY!**

**Finished!**

**Haha.**

**Yes, I'm actually quite the nerd, despite how cool and awesome I may seem on the written word of the internet!**

**BTW, Rise of the Planet of the Apes is a Great Movie!**

**Joke Time! What do Apes say when the want to meet the person in charge?**

**TAKE ME TO YOUR CAESAR! HAHAHAHA!**

…

**Yeah this isn't going to help me get a girlfriend…**

**SPIDEY OUT!**

**And Remember to RxR!**

**WARNING: FLAMES WILL BE USED TO NUKE YOUR MISERABLE EXISTENCE OF A LIFE TO SEND YOU ON A STRING WORLD SHEET TO A PARALLEL TIME AND DIMENSION WHERE YOU SHALL BE COOKED WELL DONE FOR CARNIVEROUS PLANTS AND DINOSAURS=D  
><strong> 

**THANKYOU!**


End file.
